There have been games of a genre called music games or rhythm games. In games of this genre, gameplay is evaluated based on the relationship between a timing predetermined for each piece of music (song) and the player's input timing.
In such conventional games, since the reference timing for evaluation is predetermined, there is little freedom for the reference for evaluation, and the player may get easily bored.
Thus, the present application discloses a storage medium storing a game program, a game device, a game system, and a game process method for a game with a higher playability.
(1)
An example of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium described in the present specification stores a game program to be executed by a computer of a game device which accepts inputs from a plurality of players to allow a game to progress. The game program instructs the computer to function as a first input-accepting unit, a model generation unit, a second input-accepting unit, and an evaluation unit. The first input-accepting unit accepts a first rhythm input by a first player. The model generation unit generates and presents a model rhythm based on the first rhythm input. The second input-accepting unit accepts a second rhythm input by a second player. The evaluation unit evaluates the second rhythm input using as a reference the model rhythm.
With configuration (1) above, the model rhythm is generated based on the rhythm input by the first player, and the second player makes a rhythm input so as to conform with the model rhythm. Thus, since the model rhythm itself is input by a player, there is an increased degree of freedom for the model rhythm. Therefore, it is possible to provide a game with a higher playability, of which the players will not easily get bored.
(2)
The model generation unit may generate the model rhythm so that a timing of the model rhythm coincides with any of one or more basic timings predetermined within a predetermined input period.
With configuration (2) above, it is possible to prevent the model rhythm generated based on the first rhythm input made by the first player from becoming too hard, and to improve the playability of the game.
(3)
The model generation unit may generate the model rhythm by correcting a timing of the first rhythm input so that the timing coincides with any of the basic timings.
With configuration (3) above, it is possible to easily generate a model rhythm that reflects the first rhythm input made by the first player and that is in conformity with the basic timings.
(4)
Of all the input timings of the first rhythm input, the model generation unit may exclude any input timing that is outside a predetermined period including a basic timing therein, and generate the model rhythm based on one or more remaining input timings.
With configuration (4) above, since one or more of the first rhythm inputs that are not in conformity with the rhythm composed of the basic timings are excluded, it is possible to generate a model rhythm that is in conformity with the rhythm composed of the basic timings.
(5)
The model generation unit may generate the model rhythm by changing at least a tempo of the first rhythm input.
With configuration (5) above, the second player will make rhythm inputs at a tempo different from the first player, and it is therefore possible to adjust the difficulty level of the rhythm input and to improve the playability of the game.
(6)
The model generation unit may set a timing in the model rhythm based on the first rhythm input. The evaluation unit may perform the evaluation by comparing a timing in the model rhythm with a timing of the second rhythm input.
With configuration (6) above, it is possible to easily evaluate a defense rhythm input using as a reference the model rhythm.
(7)
The first input-accepting unit may accept a plurality of types of inputs as the first rhythm input. The second input-accepting unit may accept a plurality of types of inputs as the second rhythm input. The model generation unit may set a timing in the model rhythm based on a timing of an input in the first rhythm input, and may set a type of an input to be made at the timing in the model rhythm based on a type of an input in the first rhythm input. The evaluation unit may perform the comparison between a timing in the model rhythm and a timing of the second rhythm input separately for each type of input.
With configuration (7) above, the player makes a rhythm input while taking into consideration the type of input as well as the timing of input of the rhythm input. Then, it is possible to increase the variation of inputs, and to improve the playability of the game.
(8)
The second input-accepting unit may further accept a third rhythm input by the second player after the evaluation of the second rhythm input using as a reference the model rhythm based on the first rhythm input. The model generation unit may further generate and present a model rhythm based on the third rhythm input. The first input-accepting unit may further accept a fourth rhythm input by the first player after the model rhythm is generated based on the third rhythm input. The evaluation unit may evaluate the fourth rhythm input using as a reference the model rhythm based on the third rhythm input.
With configuration (8) above, each player can experience the gameplay as a player who makes rhythm inputs so as to generate a model rhythm, and can also experience the gameplay as a player who makes rhythm inputs to the model rhythm. Thus, it is possible to further improve the playability of the game.
(9)
The game device may be capable of accepting an input from a predetermined input device. The first input-accepting unit may accept an input from the input device as the first rhythm input. The second input-accepting unit may accept another input from the same input device, from which the first rhythm input is accepted, as the second rhythm input.
With configuration (9) above, players can play the game using a single input device. That is, since it is not necessary to provide a plurality of input devices, it is possible to simplify the configuration of the game device (game system).
(10)
The first input-accepting unit may accept an input from a touch panel provided on the input device as the first rhythm input. The second input-accepting unit may accept another input from the same touch panel, from which the first rhythm input is accepted, as the second rhythm input.
With configuration (10) above, players can easily make rhythm inputs using the touch panel while looking at the game image. Moreover, as a plurality of players make game inputs using a single touch panel, the players are allowed to more clearly feel that they are playing the game together by either competing against each other or cooperating with each other. This increases the realistic feel of the game, and improves the playability of the game.
(11)
The game program may instruct the computer to function further as a display control unit for displaying an image representing the model rhythm on a screen provided together with the touch panel, and displaying the image on another display device separate from the input device.
With configuration (11) above, the game image is displayed also on a screen (a separate display device) other than the screen on which touch inputs are made. Thus, it is possible to present a game image in an easy-to-view manner for the players. It is also possible to present a game image in an easy-to-view manner for other people watching the game.
(12)
The game program may instruct the computer to function further as a display control unit for displaying an image representing the model rhythm on a display device.
With configuration (12) above, a player can check the model rhythm, thereby making it easier to make rhythm inputs.
(13)
The game program may instruct the computer to function further as a music playback unit for playing music during an input period in which the first rhythm input is accepted, and during another input period in which the second rhythm input is accepted.
With configuration (13) above, it is possible to present, to the player, a so-called “music game (rhythm game)” in which the player inputs a rhythm to the music. That is, by allowing the player to make rhythm inputs to the music, it is easier for the player to make those inputs, and it is thus possible to improve the playability of the game.
Note that the present specification also discloses an example game device and an example game system including units equivalent to those that are implemented by executing the game program of (1) to (13) above. The present specification also discloses an example game process method to be carried out in (1) to (13) above.
With the storage medium storing a game program, the game device, the game system and the game process method set forth above, a model rhythm is generated based on rhythm inputs made by a player, and it is therefore possible to present a game with a high playability having an increased degree of freedom for the model rhythm.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.